


Joggers

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love them, its just a couple of boyfriends being cute and cuddly, its vague there's mention of taking classes but whos to say, maybe college??????, thats the only excuse for this whole fic, this might be a high school au???, u know joggers like the pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: It was difficult for Nico to pinpoint exactly when the new fashion craze hit, but whenever he saw Will wearing a pair of joggers - while lounging around the house, sitting in class, running around the track - he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Nico had no idea why; it wasn’t like the sweatpants were in anyway form fitting, or even all that attractive, really. He just loved those stupid pants (and when his stupidly hot boyfriend would wear them).or: a plotless fic about jogging and joggers





	Joggers

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! i kinda felt like i hadn't posted anything in a really long time and was clearing out my writing folders when i stumbled across this that i wrote sometime early this year so here it is!! i hope u all enjoy it!!!

Nico was never a fan of mornings, even after he started dating a boy who rose with the sun. As much as Will tried, he could never get his boyfriend to go on his morning runs with him (was it mentioned that Nico also hated  _ running?), _ and instead had to find a different running buddy. Thankfully, once the two of them had started dating, Will had grown close to all of Nico’s (few) friends, who usually tried to run together in the mornings.

Nico had been enjoying the colder months - the sun rising later and setting sooner, being able to wear as many layers as he wanted, sleeping later in the mornings - until the weather started to heat up and he was dragged out of his bed what seemed like earlier each day.

When all the snow had finally gone away, the running group started getting together every morning before school started (because apparently six in the morning was prime running time, which Nico didn’t understand). Nico had been dragged along, as if watching his friends run around a track would convince him to join them (it wouldn’t), so he usually slouched around in the bleachers and watched his friends circle the field. 

He didn’t enjoy his mornings anymore (now that he was awake for them). Not until a new player entered the game, so to speak. It was difficult for Nico to pinpoint exactly when the new fashion craze hit, but whenever he saw Will wearing a pair of joggers - while lounging around the house, sitting in class, running around the track - he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Nico had no idea why; it wasn’t like the sweatpants were in anyway form fitting, or even all that attractive, really. He just loved those stupid pants (and when his stupid ~~_ ly hot _ ~~ boyfriend would wear them).

So he started paying more attention when his friends were running. He still refused to join them, but now he felt like he had more of a reason to watch. 

Like most mornings, Nico sat up in the bleachers while his friends and boyfriend did some light stretches before taking off. Piper, who always claimed to run with them to stay in shape, not train for a marathon or whatever it was the others were there for, finished first after her standard two laps of the track, and joined Nico in the bleachers. 

Percy, who had no idea how to pace himself, ended second as usual. He came up to the bleachers huffing and struggling for air, practically throwing himself down onto one of the benches. Nico watched as Percy lifted up the bottom hem of his t-shirt, drawing it up to wipe the sweat from his face, exposing his flat stomach, moving rapidly with Percy’s breaths.

Piper smacked Nico’s arm, startling his gaze away from the abs that did  _not_ belong to his boyfriend and back to the track, where he noticed only two blonds left on the track, rounding the far curve around the field - two blonds, and neither were his.

“Where’s Will?” Nico asked, scanning the track to no avail.

“I think he’s coming up here,” Piper answered, pulling her backpack towards her and pulling out a textbook - she always used her spare time at the track finishing up the homework she’d neglected to complete the night before.

“But--” Nico started, voice hinting a bit confused, a bit concerned - Will didn’t hurt himself, did he? - but then a curly head of hair became visible at the staircase leading up to the bleachers, and Nico silenced himself. 

“Done already, Will?” Percy asked, lounging back against the bench behind him. “That was, what, a mile?”

Will shrugged. “Just didn’t feel like pushing myself too far today. Besides, I couldn’t find my water bottle this morning.”

Nico reached behind himself, pulling Will’s full water bottle out of his backpack and holding it out for his boyfriend. “You forgot it at my place yesterday,” Nico told him. “I figured you would need it, so I filled it up for you.”

Will smiled brightly, taking his water bottle and leaning forward to press a kiss to Nico’s lips. “Thanks, babe.” He flipped up the straw on the bottle, taking a drink as he sat down on the bench in front of Nico, facing the track.

Nico frowned. “Why aren’t you sitting with me?”

Will turned on the bench. “You don’t wanna sit close to me, I probably smell like sweat.”

“I don’t care.”

Will turned back, about to stand, when Nico set his hands on Will’s shoulders. He pulled gently on Will’s shoulders until his boyfriend got the idea and leaned until his back was resting against Nico’s chest. “You’re gonna smell like sweat.”

“You’re the only one that gets close enough to me to know what I smell like anyway,” Nico reminded him, draping an arm over Will’s shoulder, palm resting gently at the center of Will’s chest, his other hand beginning to weave his fingers through Will’s hair. “It’s not like it matters.”

Will hummed, relaxing into Nico’s hold and watching as Jason and Annabeth completed another lap of the track.

“How far did you run?” Nico asked.

Will tipped his head back slightly. “Weren’t you watching?”

“I zoned out,” Nico told him. Piper snorted next to him, though she didn’t look up from her textbook to notice his glare.

“Just a mile,” Will answered, bringing the straw of his water bottle up to his lips.

“But you normally do, like, three,” Nico recalled. 

Will shrugged. “Didn’t feel like it. And like I said--” he held up his water bottle, “--I didn’t know you had this.”

“I don’t know how you can run three miles a day, anyway,” Nico mumbled.

“Practice and stamina,” Will replied. “That’s how Annabeth and Jason can run-- What are they at right now?” He glanced in Percy’s direction.

“Just started their fourth mile, I think,” Percy answered, scrunching up his nose. “I don’t get how they do it, either.”

“They’re gonna keep going if nobody stops them for class,” Piper reminded them, stuffing her textbook into her backpack and rising from her seat. “Make sure you stop them with enough time to get to class. I gotta go pick up Leo.”

“Oh yeah,” Will said. “Where is he?”

“The idiot took the chain off his bike for some kind of project, and apparently forgot that he wrecked his ride to school in doing so,” Piper answered. “I’ll see you guys in class.”

“See you,” Nico called as Piper left. 

The three who remained sat in silence for Jason and Annabeth’s next full lap, Will taking occasional sips from his water bottle, Percy tapping away at his phone screen, and Nico running his fingers through Will’s hair. 

Nico pulled his hand away from Will’s head. “You’re right, you are pretty sweaty.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!  
> 


End file.
